Harsh Reality
by KoalaSnow
Summary: Will is under a lot stress. From school to her guardian powers. Then Will's mother gets married! And to make things worse, Will finds out that she is pregnant. How will she cope? Lemons later in the story. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1 It Begins

Alrighty, this is my first W.I.T.C.H fic. I don't have that many of the books,(4) so whatever needs fixing because it was in the book, please tell me. I also watched the series. So anyway, R&R pretty please. It would be an awesome early birthday gift. Enjoy people!

_Harsh Reality_

_January 19, 2009_

_Chapter 1 It Begins_

Will was in math class, which she dreaded. Mr. Collins was handing back out the tests of which he graded. He was still dating Will's mother, Susan. When Mr. Collins gave Will's test, he didn'tt say anything. And he usually did, so Will didn't even want to look at the test. When she turned the test over, Will saw a big fat 54. Math was not one of Will's greatest subjects. Madly, Will just grabbed the test and stuffed it into bookbag.

"Okay, guys, please have your tests signed and brought back tommorow. That is your homwork for tonight." Mr. Collins said.

Then the bell rang. Will got out of the class as fast as she could. She went straight to her locker. But someone was waiting there for her.

"Hey Matt." Will said trying to sound happy.

"You sound like if you were mad." Matt said.

"I failed yet another math test today. Isn't life wonderful?" Will answered.

"You're not the only one. It seems if Mr. Collins has become more strict with us." Matt pointed out.

"Well, he is dating my mom who believes that kids should be challenged." Will said slamming her locker.

"Well, if you want to talk it out, you can come to my place after school. Or some place else if you wish." Matt suggested.

...

Irma, Hay Lin, Tarenee, and Cornelia were watching Will and Matt from across the hall.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Hay Lin asked.

"Who knows. But they are getting pretty serious. Don't you think?" Cornelia said.

"Let's just stop spying on them." Tarenee said.

...

"Yeah, that would be nice. See you after school." Will answered.

"Okay." Matt said kissing Will.

Later at lunch.

"So Will, what were you and Matt talking about?" Corneila asked.

"Cornelia." Irma said.

"It's okay Irma. We were just talking about Mr. Collins and about our next hangout." Will answered.

"Don't you mean 'date'?" Irma asked.

"Not really. I'm just going to his house." Will answered.

"Oh. You're not going to.." But Irma was cut off.

"No way. Well, for now I guess." Will answered blushing.

"Just be careful." Hay Lin joked.

At Matt's House.

"So, what did you get on your math test?" Will asked.

"65. You?" Matt answered.

"I got another 54. My average is bound to be a 60 now." Will answered.

"Well, you are a guardian, so it is hard for you to study. And your mom dating our math teacher. I just wonder how you deal with it all." Matt said.

"I can't. It's taking a toll on me. I hardly get sleep, eat, I can't concentrate in school. I just feel like I want to explode!" Will said sitting on Matt's bed.

"Well, you know you have me. So if ever want to be someone either than your friends, not saying that they make it worse, but I am here for you. Okay?" Matt said.

"Thanks. Oh, um, Irma kinda brought this up at lunch, but what do you think of sex?" Will asked blushing.

"Umm, well. I guess I'm ready, but I don't want to pressure you. If you don't want to, I understand." Matt said.

"Okay. Well, I feel ready, but how about we wait a little longer?" Will asked.

"No problem. Just let me know if you change your mind." Matt said.

"Thanks. Well, I have to go. Bye" Will said.

"Bye." Matt said kissing Will.

Yep, so there you have it. Please tell me what you think. Bad, good, anything. It would be an awesome birthday present(it's not today) Thank you  
!!!!


	2. Chapter 2 Pressure at Home

Okay, so, this is the second chappie. Sorry it took awhile to update. And, do any of you know what Mr. Collins first name is? I forgot. Thanks for the reviews also!

_February 16, 2009_

_Chapter 2 Stress at Home_

After Will left Matt's house, she headed home. Will was hoping Mr. Collins wasn't at her place. Will's mother was always inviting Mr. Collins over to their place. Didn't he have to grade stuff anyway? What if he told her mom about the 54 on the math test? She would be dead meat. When Will arrived at her door, she heard laughing inside. That meant someone was with Susan. But the other laugh didn't sound familiar. So Will was wondering who it was. Will walked in to see her mother and....Mr. Collins as usual. But the laugh didn't sound like his.

"Hi mom." Will said walking in.

"You don't say 'hello' to your teacher?"

"I just him at school." Will pointed out.

"Leave her Susan. It''s true anyway." Mr. Collins said.

That was the only good thing about Mr. Collins.

"I heard that you got another failing grade in math. Why is that?" Susan asked.

Toasted.

"I'm just under a lot of stress, okay mom?"

"That's not the answer. Would you want to go to summer school?" Susan asked.

"No. It's just a long story that I can't explain." Will answered.

"And why is that? Is it that Matt guy you're dating?" Susan asked.

"No. Why do you always assume it's Matt?" Will asked.

"Because ever since you started dating him, your grades have been dropping." Susan answered.

"No they haven't. It's mainly math. I'm doing all I can, but it's hard." Will answered.

"Whatever, if you go to summer school, it's mainly your fault." Susan said.

"Whatever." Will said.

Will took a shower and then stayed in her room for the rest of the night.

"She's dating Matt Olsen?" Mr. Collins asked.

Theres the second chapter. Please review. It would be lovely.


	3. Chapter 3 How Much Longer Until June?

Sorry this is taking awhile, I need time to drum up the ideas. If you have any, tell me! It could help me update faster and make the chapters longer. Anyway, enjoy!

_March 4, 2009_

_Chapter 3 How Much Longer Until June?_

The month was March. Only about three quarters of the way of the school year. Will couldn't wait until June came. Then once September came, it will be senior year. Susan and Dean have been putting a lot of stress over Will for her math grades. But what's a girl to do when you have magical powers not to mention protect the universe. But of course she couldn't tell that to her mother. But today in math class Will was about to hear something she didn't want to hear. It was two words.

"Pop quiz!" Mr. Collins said.

"No." Will said putting her head on the desk.

She had not studied at all so that meant another failing grade.

"Here you go Will." Mr. Collins said placing the test on her desk.

Will looked over to her right to see Irma, who had on an angry face. The test was on algebra....again. Will hated algebra. How the heck does numbers have to do with letters? After the test, the bell had rang.

"Finally we are out of there! Man, I feel bad for you when Mr. Collins is at your place." Irma stated.

"I don't want to think about it anymore. I hate math so much!" Will yelled throwing her book in her locker then slamming it.

"Mom got on your nerves again?" Matt asked.

"Ah! Matt don't scare me like that!" Will yelled.

"So, you got a pop quiz also?" Matt asked.

"Yep, now I'm going home to scream into my pillow." Will said.

Okay, way short. I need ideas, please! Review!!


	4. Chapter 4 Day Out Shocker

Okay, I got some ideas and now I shouldn't leave hanging for too long. I REALLY hope you enjoy this chapter.

_April 25, 2009_

_Chapter 4 Day Out Shocker_

It was the weekend. Matt's birthday weekend to be exact. It was on April 26 and the day was April 26. So it was Matt's birthday. So Will decided to do something for him. She wanted to take him for a picnic because it was 77 degrees out(a record for Sheffield) and Matt loved picnics. So that morning Will prepared some iced tea to take and froze it so it will be cold for them to drink. Then Will made turkey and roast beef sandwiches. Then Susan came into the kitchen.

"Oh, who are you making sandwiches for?" Susan asked.

"It's Matt's birthday and I'm going to take out for a picnic to spend some time with him." Will answered.

"That's sweet of you." Susan said giving Will a kiss.

"Thanks."

"Oh and Dean is coming today, but you'll be out so."

"Oh."

Once Will was finished she went over to Matt's place to surprise him.

...

When Will got to Matt's house she knocked. His father answered.

"Um, hi is Matt there?" Will asked.

"Yes. Hold on."

A minute later Matt appeared at the door.

"Will?"

"Happy Birthday." Will said.

"Thank you." Matt said giving Will a kiss.

"I have a picnic set waiting for you if you want to come." Will stated.

"Really? Let me just tell my parents I'm going out." Matt said.

"Okay."

Matt went inside then came back out.

"Let's go."

Matt and Will headed toward the park. Once they got they set up and ate.

"You got my favorites. You are the best girlfriend ever." Matt complemented.

"Really? Thanks." Will said.

"It's hot out. How would think it would 77 degrees today? It's like June." Matt said.

"Yep. I like the cold though." Will said.

"Me to."

After they ate Will and Matt went for a walk.

"My dad was saying if you have nothing to do for the summer vacation, you can come with us to spend time at family outings like barbeques and gatherings." Matt said.

"But that's your family. I'll feel like I'm intruding." Will answered.

"No because my family invited you." Matt said.

"True."

"It's getting dark out. I'll walk you back home." Matt offered.

"Okay."

Matt and Will walked back talking about school and the next step in their relationship. Matt went up to Will's apartment to say hello to Susan but once Will walked in, she was in shock.

"What's wrong?"

But then Matt saw and was shocked. Dean was proposing to Susan and she answered yes once they had walked in.

"Oh no." Will said.

But they didn't hear them come in.

"Thanks for walking me home Matt, but I'll call you later. Okay?"

"Okay."

They kissed. Now Will had to deal with this.

So what did you guys think? Was it good boring what? And was this long enough or still to short? Review please. Thanks for reading people and theres more to come.


	5. Chapter 5 So, Now What?

Okay, new chapter!!! I have a couple days off, so I should put up the next chapter for this by Sunday or Monday. I'll try my best. Hope you guys enjoy!

_May 21, 2009_

_Chapter 5 So....Now What?_

_When Will walked in, she was in shock._

_"What's wrong?"_

_But then Matt saw and was shocked. Dean was proposing to Susan and she answered yes once they had walked in._

_"Oh no." Will said._

_But they didn't hear them come in._

_"Thanks for walking me home Matt, but I'll call you later. Okay?"_

_"Okay."_

_They kissed. Now Will had to deal with this._

It took a couple of minutes of kissing and hugging until Susan and Dean realized Will was there, standing at the doorway.

"Will! Oh my gosh, you'll never believe this but, Dean just asked me to marry him and I said 'yes'!" Susan said exstatic.

"Wow, I'm very happy for you guys." Will said bored.

"What's wrong?" Susan asked.

"It's nothing. I'm just tired that's all." Will answered.

"Oh, well, umm, Dean is staying overnight." Susan said.

"I don't care. Just don't keep me awake with your fun."

Both Susan and Dean blushed.

"I'm not stupid or deaf." Will retorted.

She went to her room and slammed the door. She just screamed into her pillow. Her mom was getting married to her math teacher. What was next? Will was wanting to know of what would make her life worse. If that was even possible. So she decided to text one of her friends.

WV: hay lin?

HL: hey. whats up?

WV: idk. but guess what just happened.

HL: matt gave u something romantic? :-p

WV: no.

WV: mr. collins just proposed 2 my mom and said yes. :(

HL: *gasp* no way!!!

WV: true. ugh! i wonder whats next

HL: a baby from ur mom! jk

WV: dont say that plz.

HL: sry.

Wv: its ok. anyway, i g2g, shower, eat, and read.

HL: kk. bye. good luck.

WV: thx

Will got her clothes to take a shower. She thought maybe a nice long hot shower will comfort her. The hot water calmed down Will. She wasn't in the greatest mood. She already missed Matt. He was the person she can tell anything to. Problems with school, mom, or maybe even her friends if tension is in the air. She was thinking about him. She pictured his smile. It made her smile as well. Then a knock on the bathroom door took Will out of her daydream.

"What?" Will called.

"How much longer are you going to take?" Susan called.

"I don't know."

After Will's shower, she grabbed a snack and went to go read.

...

The next day Will and Susan were alone in the apartment.

"Hey mom." Will began.

"Yeah?" Susan answered.

"Is anything major going to change being that you and Mr. Collins are getting married?" Will asked.

"No. The only thing that will change is him moving in."

"Oh, so we're not moving to his place?" Will said.

"No."

"Okay." Will said.

She was about to leave for her room to study but Susan began to talk again.

"Wait, Will."

"Yeah." Will answered.

"What do you think about Dean and I getting married?" Susan asked.

"I don't know. Mixed feelings I guess." Will shrugged.

"Like, what do you mean?"

"I'm happy for you because you are happy. But then it feels weird beacuse he IS my math teacher." Will answered.

"I understand."

...

Will went back to her room to study. But her cell phone was full of text messages.

CH: ur mom and mr.c r getting married??!!!

TC: omg, how do u feel bout ur mom and collins getting married?

CH: hello?? r u there will??!!!

IL: details details details! i NEED 2 know. im dying here!

WV: explain at school 2morrow, not in the mood

CH: oks

TC: np

IL: fine! make me keep waiting. but remember im dying here very slowly....

Will went to study. She had a long rest of the year to come.

So...you guys like? Long? Reviews? I would like those. Tell me what you think! Thanks!!!


	6. Chapter 6 Annoyance

Okay, I got delayed and I also had to update my other stories. Oh! And thanks to XV-Dragon fro telling me Mr. Collins is Will's history teacher, not math. Oops. Anyway, hope you guys like!

_June 16, 2009_

_Annoyance_

It had been about a week since the engagement. And Will was scared of what the people in school were going to say. The girls and Matt were going to have her side though. Also Will was hoping Mr. Collins wasn't bragging about the engagement. That would be very embarrassing. Then Will got to the steps of Sheffield High.

When she walked in, it was normal as usual. So Will proceeded to her locker. Then at her locker, Irma, Tarenee, Hay Lin, and Cornelia all came up to Will all at the same time.

"Tell us about your mom. Now." Irma demanded.

"No. Not where other can hear it. I don't want it spreading through the school like a disease." Will answered.

"Lunch?" Hay Lin asked.

"No." Will answered.

"Study hall?" Cornelia asked.

"Not all of us are in study together." Will stated.

"So..after school?" Tarenne said.

"Yes! Okay!? I don't want to be bothered about that!" Will exclaimed angrily.

Then her friends realized they did something wrong.

...

Will felt bad for yelling at her friends, but they were getting her annoyed. So then Will went to her classes as usual. But at 10:30AM Will had history. And Mr. Collins was going to be in there with the ring on. And knowing the students here, they might've asked Mr. Collins about the ring, then the whole conversation would start. Then students will come up to Will and bothered her with questions.

So Will walked into history and everyone was staring at her.

"Will, take a seat, you are late for class." Mr. Collins stated.

"Um, sorry about that." Will said.

"Late one more time and you will have detention."

Will just nodded as she took her seat. Mr. Collins did have his ring on, but no one seemed to notice. So that was good.

...

It was lunchtime and Will as heading to sit with her friends.

"Listen, I'm sorry for yelling at you before. It's just I didn't expect them to get engaged." Will explained.

"No problem. We understand. And we're all sorry for bothering you with that right away." Cornelia quoted.

"It's alright. But if you have any questions about it, ask me." Will said.

"Okay, so was the proposal set in a special way?" Irma asked.

"No. Just out of the blue I guess." Will answered.

"You guess?" Irma asked confused.

"I guess because I saw him proposing when I walked in with Matt." Will answered.

"Oh."

"It's just going to be strange calling Mr. Collins 'dad'" Will stated.

Now Will was now going to regret what she said.

"Hey guys! Mr. Collins is getting married to Will's mom!" some kid named Sean yelled.

"No way!" another person shouted.

"Haha, too bad for Will. She deserves it because she is late most of the time."

"Look at the new teacher's pet!"

"Man, imagine Collins as your stepfather, dude."

All the talking roared even louder and some kids passing by the table where Will was sitting laughed, pointed, and said something about her. Hay Lin, Tarenee, Irma, and Cornelia felt even worse now. Will couldn't take and ran out of the cafeteria. Once she was out, everyone got quiet and went back to eating.

...

Will ran to the girls bathroom and went into a stall. She began to cry because she was sick of what was going on. The only good thing going on was her and Matt's relationship. The she heard the door and footsteps.

"Will? Are you okay?" Cornelia asked.

Will didn't answer.

"Will? I know you're in here because you always come in here when you are upset." Cornelia said.

"What?" Will finally responded.

"Do you want to talk?" Cornelia asked.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." Cornelai responded.

"I'm good, okay? I just got annyed by the remarks in the lunch room." Will answered.

"You sure?" Corneila asked once more.

"Yes." Will said coming out of the stall.

"If you ever want to talk, just let me know okay?" Cornelia offered.

"Okay. And thanks for coming. It was nice." Will thanked.

"No problem. Only crazy let me out here." Corneila stated.

"Okay."

There you go. Hope you guys liked it. Reviews are welcomed anytime.


	7. Chapter 7 Big Talk

Well, in this chapter, there is a big talk. Hope you guys enjoy :)

_June 23, 2009_

_ Chapter 7 Big Talk_

After school Will went straight to her room to do homework. She didn't want to be asked about her day. But unfortunately, Susan did that.

"Hey Will, how was your day at school?" Susan asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Will retorted.

"Don't give me that attitude young lady!" Susan yelled.

"Try being me for one day and you'll see how hectic things are!" Will yelled back.

"Why? Because I'm getting married? Is that why?" Susan asked.

"No, it's other things but you won't understand." Will stated.

"Why? I was a teenager once you know." Susan answered.

"So? Things have changed in the past twenty years." Will said.

"I am not that old." Susan fired back.

"But I never said you were that young either." Will retorted. Then she realized what she just said and slammed the door to her room.

"You better get out of your room young lady. You are in a lot of trouble." Susan warned.

But Will ingored her mother and just cried into her pillow. Susan went back to the living room and continued looking through her mail.

...

Later on after things calmed, Will was in her room studying for a science test. Then the Heart started blinking which meant trouble. Will exited her room through her window and started calling the others. The battle was at the local park. Luckily all the girls got there at the same time and transformed. It was aginst this green minion of Nerissas's.

But meanwhile back at Will's place, Susan was knocking on Will's door.

"Will? Are you in there? I just want to apologize for earlier. Hello?"

The Susan opened the door to see an empty room.

"Oh no she didn't." Susan said grabbing a sweater.

...

Back at the battle;

"Man, how hard is the guy?" Irma asked.

"Not that hard. He's almost done for." Cornelia answered.

"I know, I was just being sarcastic." Irma answered.

"Whatever."

Then the green beast was beaten.

"Ah, that was easy." Tarenee said.

"Yep." Hay Lin added.

"Well I better start heading home before my mom finds out I'm missing." Will stated.

"That's right." a familiar voice said.

"Oh no." Will said.

Will turned around and saw her mother standing looking very angry.

"Look, I can explain." Will began.

"Oh, yeah? So tell me why you're out at 8:00PM at the park with your friends dressed as some fairies." Susan said.

"Well, you see, awhile ago, we were all told by Hay Lin's grandmother that we are the new guardians of the veil. We protect Earth and another place called Meridian. And this guy named Caleb helps us to protect. And there's this physco lady named Nerissa who is after us, well mainly me, for the Heart of Candracar. This necklace thing here. And to fight we transform into what you called fairies to protect earth. You get what I am saying?" Will quoted.

"I think you're going nuts." Susan said.

"But it's the truth Miss. Vandom." Hay Lin chiped in.

"Really? So I am going to talk to your grandmother tommorow to see if this is true." Susan said.

"Okay." Hay Lin said.

Will and the others changed back to normal.

"You and I are in for a big talk." Susan said.

Well, the talk continues into the next chapter. Did you guys like? Reviews are nice :)


	8. Chapter 8 Explaining

Wow, next chapter. Enjoy!!!!

_June 29, 2009_

_Chapter 8 Explaining_

Susan and Will just back to the apartment. Will was back in her normal clothing. But now she a lot of explaining to do.

"Sit down and tell me why you snuck out." Susan demanded.

"I already told you mom. If you don't believe me mom, then fine. But it's the truth I swear." Will explained.

"You are lying! Who would make up the excuse "oh I was saving the world from monsters'?" Susan stated.

"Mom! If you don't believe me, you can even ask Matt if you want." Will stated.

"Matt knows about this as well? Who else have you told and still kept this away from me?" Susan asked.

"Matt found out by accident because he followed us into the portal. He is the only one. And you remeber Elyon right?" Will asked.

"The girl with the long dirty blonde hair, yeah. Why?" Susan answered.

"Well, she was the sister of a crazy guy who we defeated. Prince Phobos was his name. And we had a whole army, so after that battle Elyon is now the ruler of Meridian. That's why she isn't here any more!" Will explained.

"You said she moved." Susan stated.

"Becuase what was I supposed to tell you? 'Oh mom, Elyon is the princess of a different world?'" Will partly yelled.

"Still?! Why have you been putting yourself into this danger? Explain that to me Will. I'm your mother and I care, and I tonight I find out you're some sort of fairie? What has been going on with you lately?" Susan aked hurt.

"Lately? Tell me the wrongs I have been doing lately." Will said.

"Don't talk to me like that." Susan warned sternly.

"But seriuosly. Tell me all the bad things I have been doing." Will repeated.

"You've been failing math." Susan stated.

"And that's it." Will stated.

"I don't care anymore. Just please let me know when you have to go 'save the world.'" Susan said.

"Okay. And I'll try and do better in math, okay?"Will said.

"Okay. Just get to bed because it's late."

"Alright. And, oh! Do not tell anyone about this. Okay?" Will said.

"Why would I?" Susan asked.

"Because you like to brag about me." Will answered.

"Oh."

Well, that's all I have. Did you guys like? Reviews will be enjoyed :)


	9. Chapter 9 Wedding Dress and Love

New chappie!!!!!! Enjoy!!!!!

_July 1, 2009_

_Chapter 9 Wedding Dress and Love_

Today was probably the first time Will was wishing there was school. But it was a Saturday, so no school. Anyway, Susan and Dean had set up a wedding date. The wedding was going to be on August 16. And today Susan brought Will with her to pick out a wedding dress. And it was hot in the store.

At the bridal store, Will was bored. She was texting Matt while Susan tried on a wedding dress. Then Susan came out with a strapless, poofy, wedding dress.

"You actually like those type of dresses?" Will asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Susan answered.

"Well, one it looks weird on you. And two is that you're getting outside, in the summer, when its like 90 degrees." Will stated.

"True." Susan said.

"Why don't you just wear your old wedding dress?" Will suggested.

"I'm not sure about that." Susan stated.

"Why?" Will asked confused.

"It wasn't the prettiest dress." Susan answered.

"Then why did you choose it?"

"I was rushed." Susan answered.

"Oh." Will said.

Will went through the different types of wedding dresses that were there. It took her about five minutes to find one.

"Here." Will said hand a dress to her mother.

It was strapless as well but was not poofy and had a diamond design in the torso area. Susan went to try it on.

"Thanks. This is actually nice." Susan stated.

"See?" Will stated.

"I'll get this one." Susan stated.

...

Later in the car ride home.

"So how have you and Matt been?" Susan asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Will asked.

"Like, are things good between the both of you? I haven't seen you two together in awhile." Susan stated.

"We're good. But with finals and all, we don't see each other as much. But we're still talking." Will answered.

"Oh." Susan said.

"And, is it alright if during the summer I go over to his place? Because he said that his parents that whenever they have a barbeque or picnic or whatever that I'm invited. And Matt will be letting me know when." Will stated.

"Sure. If we're not doing anything that day. But that is very sweet of him." Susan said smiling.

"He is." Will stated.

"Do you love him? Or not there yet?" Susan asked.

"I guess. I think I am in love with him." Will admitted while blushing.

"My daughter is in love." Susan cooed.

When they got back to the apartment building, Matt was waiting outside.

"Hey, look who's here." Susan stated.

Will's face lit up when she saw Matt. She ran out of the car and ran towards Matt. She hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked.

"I was wondering if you would want to go to the movies with me." Matt answered.

"Can I mom?" Will asked.

"Sure." Susan answered.

"Let me just shower and change. Is that okay, or does the movie start soon?" Will asked.

"That's okay. It doesn't for another two hours." Matt answered.

"Okay." Will said.

All three went up to the apartment. Will showered and changed. Then they both went to the movies.

Yeah..next chapter is going to be a bit more intresting you can say. Reviews are enjoyed.


	10. Chapter 10 Steam

Thanks for being patient!!!! It is the summer so...homework and I've been addicted to reading so. And so much rain :( Anyway enjoy this part.

_July 8, 2009_

_Chapter 10 Steam_

After the movie, Will and Matt went out to eat. Susan said it was okay and to be back by 11:00PM. They went to an Asian resturant. Both were smiling the whole time and had their feet together under the table. On the way back it was quiet though. But that's how it was betweent them. If they had a good time, the walk would be quiet because they spent the day having fun and had no idea what else to talk about. But if they were talking during the walk or ride back, it would usually be an argument. Then before the both of them knew, they were back at Will's apartment building.

"I had fun tonight." Will said.

"So did I." Matt added.

They kissed. But the kiss deepened and Matt had his hand trailing towards Will's chest. But then Will broke the kiss when his hand was near her breasts.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just got in the moment. I understand if you're mad at me..." But Matt was cut off.

"It's okay. Plus I don't want to get caught by any of my neighbors." Will explained.

"Oh. Anyway, I guess I'll see you tommorow." Matt said.

"See you tommorow." Will said as well.

They kissed once more before Will headed inside.

...

The next day after school Matt found Will in the gym. She was with Irma. They joined the dance team just for fun. But they were doing some dance to a song in a different language. But Matt couldn't take his eyes off of Will. The dance moves were pretty amazing. And Matt was impressed.

So Matt walked in and watched. Will saw him and waved when the teacher wasn't looking. When the class was over.

"You dance pretty great." Matt complemented.

"Thanks." Will accepted.

"Hey Matt." Irma said.

"What's up?" Matt returned.

"Oh you know, sweating to death. The usual." Irma joked.

"You must be sweating, just sitting and watching I was sweating." Matt said.

"Yup. Anyway, I'll be in front." Irma said.

Now Matt and Will were alone.

"So, when's the wedding again?" Matt asked.

"August 16. And they are going to go on a honeymoon if that was your next question." Will answered.

"You read my mind. So, about..you know...the next step." Matt began.

"Y-yeah. Maybe while they're on the honeymoon?" Will suggested.

"We'll talk about next time. Not here. But maybe." Matt said.

"Alright." Will said.

There you go. Hope you enjoyed this part. Reviews are welcomed.


	11. Chapter 11 Talk About Many Things

New. Enjoy people!!!

_July 14, 2009_

_Chapter 11 Talk About Many Things_

Last time Will and Matt spoke about the next step, it was at the school gym. But today Matt was at Will's place and they were alone. They were going to talk. They were in the living room having a snack.

"So, the honeymoon you said right?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, but you know, my mom and I were talking the other day. And I told her about you inviting me over the summer and she said it was okay. So, maybe one of those days?" Will said.

"Maybe, but won't your mom find out?" Matt asked concerned.

"I don't know. She never spoke to me about it. Plus, she's to busy now with Mr. Collins about the wedding." Will answered.

"Oh. But she did catch you in your guardian form." Matt pointed out.

"True. But maybe here when she's on the honeymoon. She's letting me stay here because she trusts me enough in this apartment and in the building. We already discussed about it." Will stated.

"Oh, alright. So, you and I go get the condoms together or just me?" Matt asked.

"We can go together." Will answered.

"Okay." Matt finished.

...

Later that night Susan needed to talk to Will, with Mr. Collins there. She went to her daughter's bedroom door and knocked.

"Will? Dean and I need to talk to you." Susan said.

Will was right in the middle of texting Matt. About a minute later she came out and went to the living room.

"Yeah?" Will asked.

"We were talking about after when we get married." Dean began.

"Uh huh." Will said slowly.

"And we discussing that if it would be better off living here or at Dean's place." Susan finished.

"Here. It's pretty close to the Institute, plus, didn't you say that his place was small?" Will stated.

"She's got a point." Dean pointed.

"But that's it? No 'why would you even think about that' or 'are you crazy?' Nothing?" Susan asked.

"No. I just think staying here and just having Mr. Collins move in will be better idea." Will explained.

"Oh, well okay." Susan said slowly.

"Do you think I should in before or after the wedding?" Dean asked.

"That's for you guys to discuss." Will said leaving.

...

Later on when Dean left, Susan wanted to talk to Will...again.

"Hey Will? Can we talk?" Susan asked coming into Will's room.

"Yeah. What is it?" Will responded.

"I just want to know, and you don't need to answer if you don't want to, but have you and Matt had sex or what?" Susan asked.

"Before I answer, why do you ask?" Will asked.

"Well, you and Matt have been going on quite long and I never really spoke about it to you so. I just wanted to know." Susan answered.

"Oh, well, um, we spoke about it. But not yet. I mean he's ready, but I'm not so." Will answered.

"That's love when a man wait's until the woman is ready or understands she doesn't want to do it." Susan stated.

"Yeah, I guess." Will said slowly.

"Anyway, goodnight and good luck on your finals tommorow." Susan stated.

"Thanks." Will responded.

There. It was supposed to be posted sooner, but I got distracted with things. Anyhow, reviews will be beautiful.


	12. Chapter 12 Summer Beginnings

Sorry for the delay!!! Anyway, hopefully you guys like this one!!

_July 30, 2009_

_Chapter 12 Summer Beginnings_

Summer was here. The summer before Will and her friends senior year. Will, Irma, Tarenee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Matt were all excited. Mainly Matt and Will. And today, Will was going to Matt's house for a family barbeque. But she was kind of nervous because she went there when they were just friends, now they were a couple so the family might ask many questions.

"Hey Will." Matt greeted.

"Hey." Will said in return kissing him.

"Come in. You came a bit early, but its okay." Matt stated.

"I had to get out of my house, to much wedding stuff." Will stated.

"Oh. So, um, after you say hello to my parents, I want you to come up to my room." Matt said.

"Okay." Will answered slowly.

"Not for that though! Something else, I swear." Matt said.

"Okay."

They then entered the kitchen where Matt's parents were at.

"Hello, Will." Mattt's mother and father greeted.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Olsen." Will greeted.

"I'm glad you came." Mrs. Olsen said.

Will just smiled.

"I'll be helping dad." Matt stated.

So Will was alone with Mrs. Olsen in the kitchen.

"So exactly how long have you and Matt been together?"

"Umm, two years, three in December." Will answered.

"Wow, are you guys serious or not yet?" Mrs. Olsen asked.

"Umm, I don't know. I think we are." Will answered.

"Ah. You're a very nice girl Will. Better than the first girl Matt dated."

"Matt told me about her. They weren't even a couple, only dated for two or three months." Will said.

"Oh he told? Okay? Now, what would like to eat?"

"Um, anything's fine with me." Will answered.

"Okay, um, do you mind helping me just bringing the meats out?"

"I don't mind." Will answered.

"Thank you."

...

Awhile later, everyone was eating.

"So, have you decided what college you want to go to?" Mr. Olsen began.

"Um, local actually." Will answered.

"Really? You know Matt wants to go there as well." Mrs. Olsen stated.

"Oh. Um, te food's very good." Will said not knowing what else to say.

"Thank you, family recipe." Mrs. Olsen said.

"So, anything serious going on between the both of you?" Mr. Olsen asked.

Both Matt's and Will's eyes widened.

"Um, not really." Matt answered.

"Okay, so I heard your mom is getting married?"

Will hates those questions.

"Yes. On August 16th. Its going to be a little small wedding. Maybe just 25 to 30 guests." Will answered.

"Send your mother our congratulations."

"I will."

Awhile later after everything was cleaned up, it began to rain. So instead of going into the pool, the group watched a movie. Then Matt walked Will home.

"So, tommorow we go to buy?" Will asked.

"Yeah, but tommorow, I was thinking of taking you to the mall, just to spend the day together." Matt said.

"Oh, okay. I'll ask my mom and text you tonight or in the morning." Will stated.

"Okay. Goodnite." Matt said kissing Will. But she deepened the kiss.

"Goodnite." Will said before kissing Matt again.

There you go!!!! I have all the ideas for this written on paper so the chapters may be coming faster. Okay? You liked? Reviews will be awesome!!!


	13. Chapter 13 Magical Night

New one. Umm, this will have some describing, that's all I'm saying....Enjoy this one!

_August 5, 2009_

_Chapter 13 Magical Night_

It was late July. Will and Matt got deeper into the talk. They already bought the protection. Matt was going to keep it at his place, because he's the one who puts it on. But today, Will was alone inthe apartment because her mother was spending the weekend with Mr. Collins to discuss the finalization of the wedding. So Will texted Matt to see what he was doing. Matt texted back saying he was busy but that she can come over tonight. In the meantime Will decided to bake cookies.

Later around 5:00PM, Will headed for Matt's with some of the cookies she baked.

"Hey, sorry about earlier, I was helping my cousin move in his stuff at his new apartment." Matt began.

"That's okay. And I baked cookies at least. I haven't tasted them yet so I don't know how they came out." Will stated.

"I bet they're good. Come in and we'll see the baseball game." Matt suggested.

"Okay."

Will followed Matt inside and sat next to him on the sofa. They saw the baseball game and ate the cookies Will baked.

"They taste good." Matt complemented.

"Thanks." Will returned.

"Will," Matt began.

"Yeah?" Will answered.

"I love you, Will. A lot." Matt confessed.

"I-I love you to Matt." Will said kissing him.

"Hey, you know, my parents are out until Sunday, you want to, um, do it tonight? Or do you still want to wait a little longer?" Matt stuttered.

"Um, but I don't have any spare clothes." Will quoted.

"Oh."

"But what the heck, let's go." Will said standing up.

Matt stood up as well and they went upstairs. In Matt's room, Will began to undress while Matt got the condom. But then Will noticed something. Matt was staring at her and he was having an erection.

"What's wrong Will?" Matt asked.

"Um, nothing. Just, um, I'm actually surprised, that, um, you have a boner." Will said blushing madly. Matt blushed as well.

"Um, well, I will be in the bathroom. Just don't undress fully." Matt said.

"O-okay." Will answered.

She stayed in her bra and shorts. Then Matt came back in with a towel wrapped around his waist. He locked the door and dimmed the lights. They began to kiss, but Will deepened it. Then Matt began to loosen Will's shorts, but she took them off. And it continued. Matt began to kiss Will's neck, then chest, and continued on south.

...

Later on.

"Wow." Will said.

"That was amazing." Matt added.

"We should get dressed." Will stated.

"Yeah."

Happy? Liked? Reviews? Hehe, reviews will be awesome!!!


	14. Chapter 14 Pure

New one!!!

_August 20th, 2009_

_Chapter 14 Pure_

Will was in her apartment. She was expecting her friends to come over today. Will couldn't help but think about the last weekend with Matt. She was still pure though because he did not enter her, but Will enjoyed it. Her daydreaming stopped when there was pounding on the door. It was Irma, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Tarenee.

"We were knocking on the door for five minutes! Where were you?" Irma asked.

"I was, uh, um in the bathroom." Will lied.

"Uh huh."

The girls all sat on the sofa and stared at Will. "What?" Will asked.

"You seem very happy." Irma pointed out.

"Very happy, as if you had a magical night with a special someone." Cornelia added.

"We just went on a date, and saw the baseball game, even though we won which was awesome. And he said he loved me." Will explained.

"And what did you say to that?" Hay Lin asked interested now.

"Well, I said that I loved him as well." Will answered.

"Something's telling me that you are hiding something from us. As if something else happened that night." Tarenee quoted.

"Nothing else happened okay? Jeez." Will said heading into the kitchen.

"Yeah yeah, so, did you guys do it yet?" Irma asked.

"Do what?" Will asked. She already knew what Irma meant.

"You know, sleep with him. Did you guys do it?" Irma finalized.

"Why is so interesting to you guys?" Will asked.

"You said you were planning it with him, so, did you?" Cornelia stated.

"Just leave Will alone. If she doesn't want to tell us, then that's her problem." Hay Lin stated.

"Thank you Hay Lin." Will thanked.

"Ah ha! That means you two did do it! I knew it! Tell us what it was like." Irma exclaimed happily.

"No! I'm not telling, it's personal!" Will objected.

"That means you enjoyed it! But you are defiantly glowing." Irma pointed.

"Glowing?" Will repeated.

"People say when a prson is in love, they have something in them that makes them glow with happiness or however it goes." Irma answered.

"Oh....okay." Will said slowly.

...

Awhile later....

"So back to your night with Matt." Irma began.

"Irma!" Will yelled.

"Sorry, anyhow, your still pure?" Irma asked.

"Yes okay?" Will answered.

"Okay."

...

Later after the girls left, Matt came over. They did it again, but Matt did not enter this time either. But then someone at the door was heard.

"That might be my mom!" Will whispered in panic.

"Oh man, let's hurry." Matt whispered back.

Will and Matt hurried to put their clothes back on, but then once they were dressed, Will checked the door. And guess what? There was no one there.

"So, anyone there?" Matt asked.

"Nope, but from now on, we do it when we know we're going to be alone for the night." Will said.

"Alright."

There, now there are many chapters left, trust me. MANY. Anyhow, reviews will be kind.


	15. Chapter 15 Wedding Day

So..did you guys see how many chapters are left? Anyhow...enjoy this one. Big events ^.^

_August 29th, 2009_

_Chapter 15 Wedding Day_

It was August 16th. The day of Susan's and Dean's wedding day. Susan had everything packed and ready for the honeymoon. Will was going to feel very uncomfortable. But she was her mother's bridesmaid. Will actually liked the dress she was wearing. It was a silver spaghetti strap that a babydoll like top in the chest area and loose. It flowed down to her ankles. Plus, it was very comfortable. She couldn't wait to see what Matt thought of it on her.

"Hey mom." Will began

"Yeah?"

"After the wedding, and the after party, like around midnight or somewhere around there, is it okay if I go home?" Will asked.

"But who will you leave with?" Susan asked.

"Matt, he's going to drive me home." Will answered.

"Okay, just let me know, okay?" Susan stated.

"Okay, thanks."

"You have something special planned?" Susan asked before Will left the room.

"N-no, why do you say that?" Will asked.

"You seem, ah what's the word for it? You seem to be glowing, like something amazing happened. Want to tell me?" Susan asked.

"Nothing happened." Will stated.

"Okay, whatever you say."

...

Will was outside in the sun. She thought inside was crowded...or it was probably because some of the people that knew her stated that she was glowing. Will hated it, and she couldn't take it so she went outside for some fresh air.

"Hey beautiful." Someone said.

"Matt! Don't scare me like that." Will said.

"Sorry. Wow, you look real beautiful in that dress." Matt complemented.

"Thanks." Will blushed.

"So why are you out here?" Matt asked.

"Everyone keeps on saying 'has anything special happened? You seem to be glowing' and it is really annoying me." Will answered.

"Oh, well you seem to be the same beautiful girlfriend to me." Matt smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Matt said kissing Will.

...

Later on after the wedding, it was the after party. And it was going on pretty late, but Will wanted to dance with Matt.

"Want to dance?" Matt asked.

"Sure, I guess." Will answered.

They went onto the dancefloor. They began to dance but then Will noticed that evryone else stopped dancing and were staring at them.

"Um, Matt they're staring at us." Will whispered.

"Well, let them. This is our moment." Matt whispered back.

"Okay."

After the song was over, Will took a look at the time. It was fairly past midnight and she was tired.

"Hey, Matt, you want to go?" Will asked.

"It's up to you. I mean the party's pretty much over. Your mom and Mr. Collins spoke and the tossing thing already happened. Now it's just some more dancing and that's it." Matt pointed out.

"True. So let me just let my mom know then we can go." Will stated.

"Okay."

...

"Hey mom." Will began.

"Yeah?" Susan answered back.

"I'm gonna be leaving now, okay?" Will said.

"No problem, just send me a text when you get home." Susan commanded.

"Okay, enjoy the honeymoon."

...

Matt parked his car and went upstairs with Will. She texted her mother letting her know she was home.

"Thanks for coming and dropping me off." Will said holding onto him.

"No problem." They kissed and then began to make out on the sofa.

"You want to?" Matt asked.

"Yes." Will answered.

"Then let's go." Matt said.

...

Awhile later...

"Oh, Matt." Will moaned. "Just come into me."

Matt did what Will commanded and both enjoyed their night. Matt stayed in her bed overnight to keep eachother warm.

So...like? Was it long? Reviews will be amazing. :3


	16. Chapter 16 Mishap

So....new one ^.^ Oh and btw! Um, don't get mad at me if this is taking to long...you will be happy with the results :3 Okay? Thanks and enjoy!

_September 1, 2009_

_Chapter 16 Mishap_

Today Will and Matt were going to the amusement park. Susan and Dean were still on the honeymoon. But before Will headed downstairs to Matt, she checked her calender to make sure she was still normal in her monthly gift because Will wanted to keep track. She had put on her bathing suit underneath because she and Matt were planning to go on the water rides.

The drive down to Great Fun amusement park was fairly quiet. Will was guessing it was because they were both excited. Then they got there.

"I'll pay for your ticket." Matt offered.

"I was going to pay for it." Will said.

"It's on me." Matt insisted.

"Okay, but I'll pay for lunch." Will stated.

"Deal." Matt smiled.

Once they walked into the amusement park, Will couldn't wait to go on.

"Let's go on this one called...Great Bear, sounds fun." Will suggested.

"Oh I went on that one before, loads of fun." Matt stated.

"Then let's go!" Will exclaimed.

They went on the ride and a couple others including the water rides.

...

Later that night Will and Matt were eating some of the food Will prepared earlier that day in the apartment.

"This is pretty good." Matt complemented.

"Thanks." Will smiled.

"Anything good on tv tonight?" Matt asked.

"Nah, nothing. Want to see a movie?" Will asked.

"Sure."

...

After the movie.

"That was hilarious." Matt stated.

"Good choice I guess." Will said.

"Yeah."

"Hey, um, you know how we've been sleeping together right? Well, I noticed that when school starts, we won't have much time together. So..."

"So what you're saying is that you want to spend as much time together now before school starts." Matt put together.

"Yes. Exactly." Will finished.

"So how about we start right now?" Matt asked getting closer to Will.

"Sure." Will smiled.

...

Afterwards Matt was changing in the bathroom while Will was changing in the room. But then Matt came back out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Umm, Will?" Matt began.

"Yeah?" Will asked.

"Umm, well, we had a mishap." Matt said.

"What do you mean by a 'mishap'?" Will asked.

"The condom broke during it." Matt stated.

"What? So you're saying we weren't protected the whole time?" Will asked.

"I guess, I mean I didn't feel it break during it." Matt stated.

"Oh man." Will said sitting down on the bed in disbelief.

"Are you mad at me?" Matt asked.

"No! No, I'm not mad at you. I mean if you didn't feel it break then it wasn't your fault." Will said.

"Oh, well, if you want we can take a break from this." Matt suggested.

"Do you want to?" Will asked.

"It's up to you because I want to go by your decision in this." Matt answered.

"Then I guess so. For about a week or so. Okay?" Will said.

"No problem." Matt said kissing her. "Just let me know if anything happens though."

"Okay."

There! Happy? Mad? Reviews make me happy.


	17. Chapter 17 Sick But Wanting

So, I'm sick and me being sick influenced me to write this chapter :) By the way, this is a M rated story now. Just a warning!! Lemons later :)

_September 19, 2009_

_Chapter 17 Sick But Wanting_

It was two weeks before school. Susan and Dean came back from the honeymoon. But while they were in a nice, beach weather country, doesn't mean it was the same here in Heatherfield. It had gone down to 50 degrees one day and now Will was sick.

Anyhow, Matt was coming over later to see how Will was feeling. Susan got Will some medicine, but she had to go to work while Dean had to start preparing his classroom for the upcoming school year. But Will was feeling horrible.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Matt asked seeing Will wrapped up in a blanket and watching tv.

"Horrible." Will answered.

"Well, I made some homemade chicken soup for you." Matt stated.

"Thanks." Will answered.

Matt handed Will the soup and a spoon. She began to eat.

"This is good, thank you very much. I needed it a lot." Will quoted.

"You're welcome." Matt said kissing Will's forehead. "But, question, when will we tell our parents about us sleeping together?"

"Well, I don't know. Before school. So, I'll try next week, you?" Will answered.

"I'll try next week as well." Matt answered.

It was then quiet for awhile.

"Hey, are you still mad about the mishap?" Matt asked.

"No. It was an accident, I believe that you didn't feel it break, so, no I am not mad." Will smiled. "Besides, I missed you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Will confirmed. "You want to take the chance again?"

"But you're sick, so it's up to you." Matt stated.

"Well, I'll be in the room, coming?" Will asked.

"Yeah."

...

Matt was sitting on Will's bed waiting for her to come after she cleaned her dish in the sink. Then Will entered the room and closed the door. She then sat upon Matt and began to kiss him. Matt put his arms around her waist and kissed her back. The making out process went on for a couple of minutes. But then Will began to unbutton Matt's shirt, then went down for his pants.

"Are you sure?" Matt asked breaking the kiss.

"Yes." Will answered.

They then went back to kissing. Matt put his hands under Will's shirt and pulled it over head. He then went for her bra. Will then finally unbuckled Matt's pants and felt his hard member. She smirked at that. Next they were finally lying on the bed with Matt on top. He was just left in his boxers while he went to pull off Will's pants. Will's pants were taken off and Matt unhooked her bra. He cupped her left breast as he massaged her right. Will moaned. She felt herself getting wet. Will then succeded with taking off Matt's boxers.

...

Awhile later Will and Matt were still at it. Will was on top.

"Like this tonight." Will stated.

"Okay."

Will then stationed herself on top of Matt's member. Then she went. Both moaned at the pleasure.

...

Later Will and Matt were getting dressed. Then they both noticed something.

"We didn't protect!" Both exclaimed.

"Oh man, this is my fault, I'm the one who started, I should've told you to put one on and hand it to you." Will stated.

"No Will, don't blame yourself. I should've known. I mean I'm the one who puts it on so..."

"It's both of our faults." Will stated.

"Yeah, I guess I should be going." Matt stated.

"Yeah."

So Matt left. And once Matt left, Will threw up. She was scared.

That should give a HUGE hint shouldn't it???? Liked??? Reviews will be welcomed.


End file.
